RahXephon Dark Yet Heartwarming Drabbles
by 4fireking
Summary: This is a drabble story filled with some OC's and some purely canon stories. I'm not the best author in the world and sometimes the audio in RahXephon was hard to hear so I might be a sloppy at making stories for it. This drabble gives me imagination freedom as long as I follow two genres.
1. Edward's Story Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rahxephon

 **To be honest I almost thought Rahxephon would be an anime I wouldn't write a fanfiction for. Although the first episodes were entertaining once you get over the boring giant machines called Rahxephon it was no different from a lot of other mecha anime until I found out I was wrong who the love interest really was for the main protagonist and that terrain agent was really born the same year as the protagonist. I shall trust the internet more when they recommend a series. Thank you.**

XXX

Edward Jay Sellac was born in 1994 and yet in the year 2017 he was twenty-five years old. The reason his age was three years older than it should be was a ripple in time that sent himself into the future to see a war—it was all to end in a genocide unless he did something about it which is why he worked hard to go back to his own time after three years.

He was looking for only one person in the whole world who could pilot a Rahxephon.

Edward always knew there would be a day he would have to trust someone else more than himself. It took a long time before the time he would get to find someone who would take over his journey and save the world. Edward's days consisted of his father leaving his golf bag and carrier in the back of a van filling it with dirt and grass, filling empty ice containers left outside the refrigerator by none other than his father, and all of the tasty groceries he was saving being eaten by his father. Edward's father was a man who was retired from the military after he served for them for thirty years. He and military friends liked to make people feel like they were becoming psychotic. First, they listen to the man who goes on a diet and they steal all his pants so they can replace them with bigger and smaller pants. Sometimes he would easily fit in one giving him the illusion he was losing wait or make it tighter to make him think he was gaining weight.

Edward was in the military not for his father, that would show he lacked ambition to try anything for himself and would eventually get bored of it. He became a soldier because they treated him like a dog working to at least get treatment a person would give a dog. Over his years, he's lost friends from Rahxephon's of unbelievable power such as a leviathan Rahxephon that destroyed two of their battleships.

On that day, Edward was looking at the moon while cleaning the deck with a bucket and a broom. The sun was set on Earth but the light of the sun was on the moon. It was one of those days everyone wanted to look at the sky because they could see the moon in a reflection that was just a great spectacle to look at. Edward didn't know he and everyone on the ship were in danger; he was suppose to help with the cooking in ten minutes before the leviathan Rahxephon showed up.

The first sign that danger approached were the birds. Two birds flew over the battleship very fast trying to get away from something they were afraid of. Edward knew nothing about birds and they both looked like shadows to him. It was one minute later that more birds flew over the battleship like a colony of ants trying to escape a flood.

Things went from bizarre to terrifying when the whole ship was hit from the bottom by the spine of something gargantuan. Edward grabbed onto the railings before falling and looked down into the transparent surface of the water showing a ridge of something big and scary. He was already afraid of the dark depths of the water and the things that dwelled inside it but seeing the Rahxephon up close was heart throbbing and nerve wrecking.

The leviathan tried taking the ship down by poking its big nose into the bottom of the ship. It felt like an earthquake that could level an entire city on the deck while the leviathan was playing with the ship that became its target. It lashed its tail out of the water before slamming it into a member of the battleships room.

Just when Edward was sure no one was in that room because they were in a safer area the leviathan's tail carried him into the air while he was crying for his life. His name was Lenny Biggle's and he was a very quiet terrain soldier. Not once had Edward ever seen him spoke a word until he said the two words that made Edward weep.

"Help me!"

All Edward wanted was for the leviathan Rahxephon to leave him alone, have something like a heart because it was more than metal inside that gargantuan body there, but he was shoved into the leviathan's mouth while being slowly devoured by its teeth. The most sickening thing about the leviathan was the sick satisfaction on its face when it chewed on a human being.

"I may not be your size but I will take you down!" Edward shouted hoping he had what it took to fight a monster with a bloodcurdling image.

The leviathan pummeled into the ship with its tail over and over again. Edward did the best thing he could do and that was grab the bucket of water so he could spin it around and throw it at the Rahxephon's face. The Rahxephon laughed at such a measly excuse of an attack.

The Rahxephon had every opportune moment to pick Edward up and eat him like he did with Lenny but it smacked the bottom of the battleship where all the other members were sleeping. Maybe it was because Edward made the giant laugh that it decided to destroy everything else before eating him.

"You wouldn't be laughing if I had my gun with me!" Edward shouted strangely taking insult with the leviathan leaving him alone.

In the front of the battleship where a mast would be if this was a pirate ship the leviathan coiled its giant tail around the battleship and squeezed it with everything it had. Edward witnessed destruction after destruction knowing it wouldn't end until this vessel was underwater.

Hope was all he wanted. He seemed to be getting it when fighter planes showed up.


	2. Edward's Story Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rahxephon

 **So yeah I was a little bad with that first chapter. It is my hope the second chapter is much better. Although I have love views now it's great that I can see if I am truly a good writer for the series. Thank you.**

XXX

Years ago, fighter planes used to help fight against mysteries entities called Doma's. In Edward's time the planes were fighting against monsters controlled by Mulian's called Rahxephon's. In his timeline, a boy named Ayato was not the young boy who stopped the split between two sides that saved the lives of everyone on Earth.

So many mysteries surrounded Edward's time, but for now all that mattered was the fighter planes fired missiles at the Leviathan looking Rahxephon and its scaly body surrounding its metal interior was blasted away by the missiles.

The Rahxephon was ripped apart but the pilot, a Mulian sputtering blue blood from its neck and cheek was still alive. Edward acted quickly swimming like he knew he was going to die there to the torn open cockpit. He made his way up the cockpit with his fists ready like a boxer. Although this was a bad place to step on if the Rahxephon came back to life he was certain he could get the injured Mulian to Terra headquarters.

"Make it easy on yourself and come quietly and you won't get hurt." Edward said. His cheeks flushed red when he said it. "I-I mean you can ask questions if you want. Questions help a person learn from having them answered. I'm not even in the right rank to make demands on you."

It was Edward's charm, being a humble officer who couldn't be hated even by his worse enemies. The Mulian laughed at him. She was white skin, yellow lips, had a metal brace around her neck, a blue gi as her attire instead of a flight suit like an airplane, and hazel eyes. She got over her strong head to enjoy the last moments she had looking at Edward before her whole Rahxephon was lifted by planes in the air.

"My name is Vena. I would like to know your name before they cut off my head and examine my brain for information." She said making what was a taboo subject Terra did sound like a joke.

"No, no, we won't be doing that to you. We'll just hold you in a prison to probe you with questions until we know more about the eggs your kind find that help you try to take back this world…and if we win the war you'll either be executed then or sold into slavery."

Edward was laughing so hard despite his head being so red in every part except his hair and the parts under his nose where hair was. He at least held some dignity until the flying got bumpy and he fell on his butt. His actions again caused the Rahxephon pilot to laugh.

"I'm Edward by the way. Although I don't think I can be of much help after you destroyed a fifteen-million-dollar battleship…I can make sure your food isn't spat on by our cooks and get you back any belongings in this Rahxephon before they salvage it."

Her eyes beamed with joy. Although she was a failure as a pilot she still continued on being a living being who was just wanted for death from being a Mulian.

"Do you solemnly swear you'll visit me every day or at least every couple of days to see how I am doing?" She asked.

"I promise with all my heart despite us technically being enemies I will visit you to tell you stories and lend my ears if you need someone to discuss your dreams to."

The planes finally landed on another battleship with littler battleships that contained the biggest two long cannon turrets any battleship could hold. Edward jumped off the Rahxephon just so he could be found by scientists there for him. Edward was so entranced by the way the Mulian spoke and laughed he forgot how stubborn his leader was to him.

Edward sat in a hospital bed with an avuncular old men scientists testing his blood. Edward wasn't so goofy around these old men because none of them would crack a smile in this job. The more useful the job was for Terra the higher the payment and funding employees had, the medical sutures in the ward were to improve soldiers' health and help test the functions of Mulians.

In the hospital ward for females, Edward could hear the painful screams Vena made from the female doctors doing unspeakable acts of testing to her.

"We heard you were the one who jumped on the Rahxephon to make sure the Mulian didn't get away. Your going to be getting well tonight with courage like that." Doctor Herskovitz said to Edward.

He was the doctor who walked slowly because his knees had surgery on them. As a doctor, he felt ashamed he couldn't tell when his knees needed more help but he was glad it wasn't anything worse than knee surgery, his wife died of melanoma before he became a doctor on Terra.

Edward and Herskovitz talked the most between doctor and patient because Edward was always so defensive about parts of his life and so silly in the way he behaved.

"I was just doing what my friends on that ship would do if they had the chance," Edward said modestly. He felt a sad feeling in his chest remembering his friends. "How many of them made it back?"

"Rest assured after you I have names of your friends walking into this medical ward. Some of them though were found in the water or at the bottom of the ship when the Rahxephon caused it to sink. It's war, friendships are a way to get through the living hell you endure but their also your Achilles Heel for the next battle."

"Dammit!"

Edward raised his feet up and stomped them hard on the floor. His next action was to bang his fist against the table but his previous action awoke a patient who had been in the ward recovering from another Rahxephon attack. He had bloodshot eyes and screamed from the ungodly sight of teeth the Rahxephon had inside his head.


End file.
